listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of jazz albums
The following is a list of jazz albums. Album titles are first. A * A Love Supreme - John Coltrane (1964) * A Night in Tunisia - Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers * At Carnegie Hall - Thelonious Monk Quartet with John Coltrane (1957) * Angels and Demons at Play - Sun Ra (1959) B * Big Swing Face - The Buddy Rich Big Band (1967, Live at The Chez, Hollywood, California) * Birth of the Cool - Miles Davis * Bitches Brew - Miles Davis * Blowin' the Blues Away - Horace Silver * Bar Kokhba Sextet - 50th Birthday Celebration * Beyond the Sound Barrier - Wayne Shorter Quartet * Beyond the Missouri Sky (Short Stories) - Charlie Haden & Pat Metheny * Black Codes (From the Underground) - Wynton Marsalis - 1985 * Blues for Myself - Tete Montoliu Trio * Blue Train - John Coltrane C * Caravan - Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers * Contemporary Jazz - Branford Marsalis * Conference of the Birds - Dave Holland Quartet * Class Trip - John Abercrombie with Mark Feldman, Marc Johnson & Joey Baron * Changes One / Changes Two - Charles Mingus D * Deep Purple - Sun Ra E * E.S.P. - Miles Davis * East Broadway Run Down - Sonny Rollins * Easy Living - Ella Fitzgerald * Elegiac Cycle - Brad Mehldau * Ella - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Abraça Jobim - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings Songs from "Let No Man Write My Epitaph" - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings Sweet Songs for Swingers - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Cole Porter Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Duke Ellington Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the George and Ira Gershwin Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Harold Arlen Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Irving Berlin Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Jerome Kern Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Johnny Mercer Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Rodgers & Hart Songbook - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday at Newport - Ella Fitzgerald * Ella Fitzgerald live at Mister Kelly's - Ella Fitzgerald * Everybody Digs Bill Evans - Bill Evans F * Fat Albert Rotunda - Herbie Hancock * Finger Poppin' '' - Horace Silver * ''Flamenco Jazz - Chano Domínguez * Flood - Herbie Hancock G * Giant Steps - John Coltrane * Good Morning Susie Soho - Esbjörn Svensson Trio * Genius of Modern Music, Vol. 1 - Thelonious Monk * Genius of Modern Music, Vol. 2 - Thelonious Monk * Getz/Gilberto - Stan Getz and João Gilberto H * Head Hunters - Herbie Hancock I * In A Silent Way - Miles Davis J * Jazz på svenska - Jan Johansson K * Kind of Blue - Miles Davis * Kool Spice - The Pillows * Koop Islands - Koop * King of the Tenor Sax 1929-1943 - Coleman Hawkins L * Lennie Tristano - Lennie Tristano * Like Someone in Love - Ella Fitzgerald * Lady Day - Billie Holiday * Last Tango in Paris - Gato Barbieri (1972) * Live in Sevilla 2000 - Masada * Living Field - The Pillows * Lou's Blues - Lou Marini and the Magic City Jazz Orchestra M * Metheny/Mehldau - Pat Metheny & Brad Mehldau * Mingus Ah Um - Charles Mingus * Man-Child - Herbie Hancock * Moanin' - Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers * Movin' Wes - Wes Montgomery * Ming - David Murray * Maiden Voyage - Herbie Hancock N * Never No Lament: The Blanton-Webster Band - Duke Ellington * New Concepts of Artistry in Rhythm - Stan Kenton and His Orchestra (1952) * New York - Barcelona Crossings - Brad Mehldau Trio & Perico Sambeat (1993) * Night Train - The Oscar Peterson Trio (1962) O * Out to Lunch! - Eric Dolphy * Out of the Cool - Gil Evans Orchestra P * Point of Departure - Andrew Hill 1964 Q R * Root Down - Jimmy Smith * Round About Midnight - Miles Davis * Return to Forever - Chick Corea S * Sanhedrin 1994-1997 - Masada * Sketches of Spain - Miles Davis * Smokin' at the Half Note - Wes Montgomery and the Wynton Kelly Trio * Song for My Father - Horace Silver * Spiritual Unity - Albert Ayler (1964) * Suspicious Activity? - The Bad Plus (2005) * Sonore - Peter Brotzmann, Ken Vandermark & Mats Gustafsson * Search for the New Land - Lee Morgan (1964) T * Tears for Dolphy - Ted Curson * The Cat - Jimmy Smith * The George Benson Cookbook - George Benson * The Sidewinder - Lee Morgan * The Complete Jack Johnson Sessions- Miles Davis * The Real McCoy (album)- McCoy Tyner * The Shape of Jazz to Come - Ornette Coleman * The Blues and the Abstract Truth - Oliver Nelson, Bill Evans, Roy Haynes, Eric Dolphy, Paul Chambers & Freddy Hubbard * The Art of the Trio - Brad Mehldau Trio * The Cat Walk - Donald Byrd * The Circle Maker - John Zorn & Masada * The Magic Hour - Wynton Marsalis * Timeless - John Abercrombie, Jack DeJohnette & Jan Hammer * The Okeh Ellington - Duke Ellington * T'Estimo Tant - Tete Montoliu * Time Out - Dave Brubeck Quartet * Two of a Mind - Paul Desmond & Gerry Mulligan (1962) U * Urlicht/Primal Light - Gustav Mahler & Uri Caine * Underground - Thelonious Monk V * Voice of Chunk - The Lounge Lizards W * Winter in Venice - Esbjörn Svensson Trio * We Insist! Max Roach's Freedom Now Suite - Max Roach et al. * What Is There to Say? - Gerry Mulligan X Y Z Category:Jazz albums Jazz